


Сказка на ночь

by boys_best_friend



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Pre-Canon, Prison, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boys_best_friend/pseuds/boys_best_friend
Summary: Пожалуй, он всё еще ждёт её — принцессу из сказки, которая войдёт в камеру, бесшумно ступая своими маленькими ножками в шелковых туфельках. Опустится на пол и погладит одинокого узника по голове.





	Сказка на ночь

**Author's Note:**

> Вбоквел к драбблу "Le temps du sommeil #1" автора migraine_Sky (https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561528); цитируется мексиканская народная сказка "Принцесса и Хосе".  
> Насилие и пытки; боль-страдания-Скайфолл.

«...Они схватили его и посадили в темницу. А поскольку он продолжал возмущаться, они лишили его еды и питья».

Еды и питья его лишали только в первое время. Он бы сказал: в первые два или три дня, или четыре, или неделю, — но счёт времени он давно потерял. Такую мелочь, как возможность узнавать день недели или время суток, здесь отнимают в первую очередь, вместе с одеждой. А всё, что происходит потом, имеет своей целью отнять у Тьяго остальное: силу воли, рассудок, жизнь. И кое-что еще, самое важное — то, что им действительно нужно. 

Он проводит часы, дни, месяцы, годы, космические эоны лет на ледяном полу камеры, по форме напоминающей гигантскую игральную кость. Изнутри она сплошь покрыта белой больничной плиткой, а в потолке, как точки на поверхности игральной кости, — пять крошечных лампочек, которые днём и ночью источают непереносимый, слепящий свет. Они сияют всегда, торжественно и безучастно, им неважно, что в это время делает Тьяго: лежит, скрючившись на полу, или сидит, забившись в один из совершенно одинаковых углов камеры, дрожа от ледяных прикосновений стен и пола, которые никогда не нагреваются от его обнажённого тела. Когда он пытается прикрыть лицо ладонью левой руки, прижимая правую, с переломанными пальцами, к животу, свет этих ламп пронзает его веки так же легко, как свет созвездий — темноту галактик. 

Никогда в жизни он так сильно не хотел спать. 

«Ты опять не спишь по ночам?» — спрашивает его голос с изнанки Вселенной. Голос серьёзный и требовательный, но неизменно ласковый, покрытый шероховатостями международной телефонной связи. «Тьяго, прекрати это и переходи к нормальному режиму. Ты нужен мне свежим и полным сил». 

На изнанке Вселенной, в миллионах световых лет от его камеры в пекинской тюрьме, где-то в Лондоне с ним разговаривает женщина, имя которой он в первую очередь постарался забыть, чтобы не выдать его. Он вообще не должен был знать её имени, но когда-то он знал о ней гораздо больше таких вещей, которые знать ему совсем уж не полагалось. Например, как она поджимает пальцы до смешного маленьких ног, когда сердится, стоя босиком на паркете в прихожей в лучах утреннего солнца, разговаривая по телефону с Гонконгом, где уже смеркается. 

«Чего ты добиваешься? Чтобы я приехала в Гонконг и читала тебе сказки на ночь?»

Она часто ходила по дому босиком, а иногда, если было прохладно, — в аккуратных шёлковых туфельках белого цвета, похожих на обувь для балерины, они заменяли ей домашние тапочки. Она почти всегда носила балетки, на работе тоже, Тьяго хорошо это помнит, как и каждый случай, когда она надевала высокий каблук. 

Забывать большие факты и мелкие детали, все подряд, как можно скорее — это всё, что ему сейчас нужно делать. Незабытое может прорваться, вопреки любой силе воли, вопреки его желанию или нежеланию, в любой момент: когда сменяющиеся бесконечной чередой военные задают ему бесчисленные вопросы в других комнатах с кафельной плиткой и яркими лампами; когда эти же люди ломают ему кости и отбивают внутренние органы; когда дьявольская начинка белого кубика, в котором он заперт, прилежно исполняет свои функции каждый день, неделю или уже целый чертов год.

Кроме ламп, в стенах и потолке чего только нет: крошечные камеры наблюдения и динамики, которые издают чудовищно высокий, оглушительный вой каждый раз, когда Тьяго на какое-то время перестаёт двигаться и пытается заснуть. Этот вой встряхивает его тело сильнее, чем вечный, пронизывающий холод камеры. Тьяго инстинктивно затыкает уши, но это так же бесполезно, как прикрывать глаза от света.

«Попробуй разобраться со сном», — говорит ему мягкий женский голос в тональности, которая созвучна биению сердца Тьяго, а потому никакой высокий звук не способен этот голос заглушить.

Если он ничего не может сделать со звуками, и разобраться со сном тем более не может, он просто постарается забыть, кому принадлежали эти слова. Забыть, вытесняя одни воспоминания другими, не нужными тем, кто наблюдает за ним в зрачки камер. 

«Принцесса каждый день приходила к нему в темницу...»

Тьяго лежит на животе в тени кокосовой пальмы на мелком белоснежном песке и переворачивает затёртые страницы любимой книги. Ему восемь лет, он не так давно научился читать, но как только научился — кинулся с головой в мир невероятных историй: о приключениях и волшебстве, о простодушных крестьянах, храбрых героях, драконах и принцессах. «Жил-был добрый малый по имени Хосе. Он был очень любознательный и мечтал объездить все страны...»

Море вздыхает за спиной Тьяго, мелкими волнами накатывая на песчаный берег. Солнце в зените, свет заливает остров и море вокруг, от горизонта до горизонта, выбеливает небо — не взглянуть; солнце обжигает голую кожу, и Тьяго инстинктивно поджимает ноги, втягивая их в спасительную тень. Под пальмами скопилась густая полуденная жара, и веки мальчика слипаются, буквы на странице словно начинают отбрасывать тени, слова всё медленнее складываются в стройные предложения. Тьяго вот-вот уснёт, уронив голову на книгу... 

«Ты похож на шпиона», — уверяют солдаты короля. Кого они уверяют — Хосе? Или его, Тьяго?

Внезапная ледяная волна окатывает его с ног до головы, смывая мгновенное сновидение, а вместе с ним — иллюзию тепла, которую на миг обрело его измученное тело; смывая запёкшуюся кровь и блевотину, которые покрывают пол камеры. 

Он не может поднять распухшие веки и остаётся лежать на полу камеры, сбившись в нелепый комок из разодранной кожи, искорёженных суставов и костей, обдаваемый потоками ледяной воды, которая льётся и льётся с потолка, из раскрывшихся там отверстий. Только лязг открываемой двери и оклик заставляют Тьяго Родригеса вздрогнуть. 

Пожалуй, он всё еще ждёт её — принцессу из сказки, которая войдёт в камеру, бесшумно ступая своими маленькими ножками в шелковых туфельках. Опустится на пол и погладит одинокого узника по голове. Принцесса из старой сказки принесёт ему еды, или ключ от камеры, или милость короля, или просто-напросто свою вечную любовь. 

Но в камеру британского шпиона Тьяго Родригеса приходят только деловитые, серьёзные люди, способные заставить даже мертвеца встать и идти на негнущихся ногах прочь из камеры, по бесконечно длинному и тёмному коридору. Почти мертвеца, как ощущает себя Тьяго. Почти, но еще не совсем.

Агент МИ-6, Родригес, тоже знает свое дело: он должен забыть имена и факты, которые нужны этим людям. И он действительно их не помнит, его хорошо научили забывать или, по крайней мере, делать вид, что не помнит. Молчать он так и не научился, а сейчас уже поздно учиться, поэтому Тьяго срывает и так уже сорванные голосовые связки в комнате допросов, катаясь по полу под градом ударов, до хруста выворачивая скованные за спиной руки. Никто не услышит его за пределами этой комнаты, но он всё равно кричит, в дикой надежде, что голос достигнет слуха женщины, которая — он уверен — очень хотела бы его услышать. 

Выживать Родригес тоже более-менее научился, и он знает, что его вторая задача, после забвения, — выжить. Он знает, что без сна человек может прожить около недели, а неделя — это большой срок, за неделю проводятся десятки переговоров и встреч там, наверху. Той женщине нужна будет неделя, чтобы вытащить его отсюда. 

Возможно, чуть больше недели. Возможно, прошло уже десять дней, но Тьяго всё ещё жив и не собирается сдаваться.

Однажды после допроса он больше не возвращается в белую камеру. Он просто перестаёт ощущать удары и слышать окрики, не чувствует боли и не видит висящей перед глазами кровавой пелены. Он погружается в тихую безмятежность, похожую на сон: без сновидений, без принцесс, морских волн и раскрытых книг. А когда он наконец пытается открыть глаза — веки запечатаны подсохшей кровью, и один глаз не открывается совсем, — то не видит ни белого кафеля, ни ног в грубых ботинках или шёлковых туфлях. Ничего, совершенно. 

Тьяго пытается вздохнуть — лёгкие будто сдувшийся воздушный шар, стиснутый невидимой рукой. В панике он дёргается, бьёт руками и ногами, невидимыми во тьме, по невидимому полу, более мягкому, чем обычно, но такому же холодному. Хрипя от боли в переломанном теле, он всё же умудряется вдохнуть, а потом выдохнуть. И снова вдохнуть.

...Через ещё одну вечность он понимает, что до сих пор не мёртв, а оказался на новом круге ада — в камере с земляным полом и стенами, в полной темноте и почти совсем без воздуха. Его похоронили заживо, но снаружи кто-то всё ещё ждёт, что этот почти-мертвец наконец заговорит. 

Теперь он спит почти всё время — точнее, находится в зыбком, болезненном забытьи, от слабости и нехватки кислорода. Когда ему приносят еду и воду — если приносят — он приходит в себя от едва заметного дуновения воздуха из-за приоткрытой двери и жадно дышит, в темноте разевая рот, как выброшенная на песок рыба. Он почти не чувствует тела и едва может приподняться на четвереньки, с трудом подняв руку над головой, чтобы убедиться: в этой земляной норе нельзя выпрямиться в полный рост. Он бы и не смог выпрямиться, не смог бы выйти отсюда своими ногами даже на допрос — но он мечтает о допросе, о просторной комнате с деловитыми людьми, хотя бы о тёмном и пустом коридоре, полном воздуха. 

Никто не приходит за ним. Тьяго лежит в своей могиле ещё неделю, две, три, ещё миллион и миллиард лет — уже не световых, потому что как выглядит свет, он не помнит, и как пахнет свежий воздух, на берегу экзотического острова или в большом городе, он тоже не помнит. Всё, что нужно было забыть, он забыл. Кроме маленьких ног, обутых в туфли с шёлковым верхом — однажды он узнаёт их лёгкую поступь по земляному полу, посреди невыносимо тяжёлого сна, и приоткрывает один глаз, чтобы взглянуть на свою принцессу, которая наконец-то за ним пришла.

Она сидит в своём обычном директорском кресле, ножки которого утопают в вонючей жиже на полу, а ноги женщины в белых балетках почему-то не касаются грязи, но одновременно твёрдо стоят на полу камеры, как на блестящем дубовом паркете её кабинета. Прямая, уверенная, она сияет мягким светом, от которого у полуослепшего Тьяго не режет глаза. У неё на коленях раскрытая книга с затёртой кожаной обложкой и пожелтевшими от сотен прикосновений страницами. 

— Ах, Тьяго, — говорит М. — Ты проснулся.

Это не вопрос, но Родригес утвердительно стонет и, собрав все несуществующие силы, приподнявшись, пытается подползти к её сияющим во тьме ногам. 

— Лежи, лежи, — говорит она строго. — Почему ты опять не спишь? Ну же, будь хорошим мальчиком, закрой глазки. Я почитаю тебе сказку.

Он тянет к ней трясущуюся руку, хрипит её имя, которое так и не смог по-настоящему забыть, — но М опускает глаза. Аккуратным кончиком ногтя она водит по странице и читает с выражением: 

— Принцесса услышала от стражников, что Хосе должны наутро расстрелять. Она сказала своему возлюбленному...

Тьяго Родригес корчится на полу земляной камеры и воет сорванным голосом, так страшно и отчаянно, что его вой вызывает настороженные шаги где-то за стеной камеры. Невидимый тюремщик прислушивается, остановившись у входа. 

— «Не волнуйся, я что-нибудь придумаю!» — пообещала принцесса своему Хосе, — с озорной уверенностью читает М. 

Она поднимает взгляд от книги, с удивлением переводит его на Тьяго, который скребёт землю ногтями и рыдает у её ног.

— Что же ты всё ещё не спишь? А ну-ка, ложись. Ты нужен мне свежим и... — она качает головой в задумчивости, её взгляд скользит по полу. — Нет, ты мне больше не нужен, Тьяго. Не нужен.

И даже шаги за дверью затихают.


End file.
